


Cellmates

by CheccellateTruffels



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fighting in front of food, Gen, I'm sorry for inaccuracies, Implied Execution, Rebellion, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheccellateTruffels/pseuds/CheccellateTruffels
Summary: AU In which Kaizo and Fang was imprisoned.
Kudos: 8





	Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago in which I have only posted on Tumblr.

"Eat'em up, scumbag!"

The cell warden throws a tray consist of a melamine bowl and a steel mug. The tray lands just accurately on his hard bed. Before he activates the shielded cell door, the lizard-skinned cell warden spits on Kaizo's foot. 

"Rodents," he spat in disgust. 

Kaizo snapped. He lept in anger. His kick flew towards the other's spine but the warden's reflexes only made him kicked the air. He was about to pound and punch the warden's face before his wrists were caught and twisted to his back. The warden tossed him to the floor next to his shaky bed. He clenched his teeth in pain as something hot pouring at his neck.

"Stay put!" The cell warden hissed.

He shot Kaizo a warning glare before he turned his back and clicked his heels to exit the cell. 

"Eat your saliva!" Kaizo shouted as the doors clicked shut again. He brought a hand over to the burning skin of his nape.

Lahap, his cell mate picked up of what's left in the tray before Kaizo. 

"Great. You've wasted it," he commented.

He tasted of what looked like a quarter of soup left in the bowl. 

"This stuff again? It's too diluted, tasteless. Even the vegetables are raw. It taste worst than the plain bread that I hate!"

While his friend keeps complaining about their lunch- which is the only meal they're having for the rest of 2 days thanks to Kaizo. 

"Shut up and just eat yours over there. At least it's not moulded, or have-"

"Don't say it!"

"-Worms in it."

Two weeks has passed, Kaizo and Lahap were allowed to have dinner outside their cell with other prisoners. He took his portion of food beside his cellmate's. He grabbed the soup bowl first. They were almost at the final hours of dinner. The utensils were mostly already brought back to the kitchen by the prisoners on washing duties, so he found no spoons left for them. He had to use his finger.

Fingers inserting the cut carrot pieces into his mouth, biting the stem-like vegetable. There was nothing but carrots and warm tap water, and some herbs that he doesn't even know. Coping with his sore throat out of dehydration, he reluctantly swallow his meal of the day. He finishes his final sip. 

I doesn't matter to him if he had to throw up in less than 2 hours. 

.  
.  
.

"Good morning, young man." 

Kaizo slapped a friendly grin on his face and greeted back to the old figure he inevitably grew familiar with.

"Good day, old cook lady. What's for today?" He asked politely.

The old lady smiled. From her observation and still strong memory, she is able to recognise Kaizo. 

"As usual, young man. Grab a tray."

This day, he went to eat alone. He carries his tray to an unoccupied table. Instead of choosing isolated places, Kaizo is getting used to sit in the middle of chattering gang of prisoners, though he never participate in any of them. He ate silently amidst the hustle of the dining hall.

Wednesday's carrot soup and warm tea -his favorite 'prison food'. The richest food he could ever have. 

Not really appetizing, but still consumable.

It was still a day in the summer. 

After a while, he decided to go to his cell, before his warden would force him to. This time, there was no response from a friend who always stood by him. He had to accept that Lahap was no longer there. 

* * *

Fang wakes up in agony. He tries to sit up straight. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realize that he is no longer sitting on his bed, but a thin mattress. Beneath was a cold floor, stinging his bare feet in every touch. The sight in front of him is blurry, although he barely felt like his bedroom has ‘shrunk’ to a small, dark space. 

  
Then it daunted on him. He remembers. He wasn’t even in his bed at all. He should be stuck between the cushion of his car seat, bleeding and dying. Where is he now?   
  
He need to look at the time. But to no avail, only the absence of his watch is found on his left wrist.   
  
'Crap, he’ll be mad at me!’ Fang thinks.   
  
He examined the place, trying to figure exactly where he is at. It obviously looks like a prison cell. Thick walls composed of different layers of steel surrounded the very limited space around him.   
  
Suddenly the transparent, shielded wall which functions as a door deactivates, allowing someone to enter the small cell.   
  
“Hey! That’s my bed!"   
  
Fang turns around only to be greeted by a displeased look on the other’s face.   
  
"Get up! I do not like intruders intruding my space.”  
  
Fang sighs. He shrugs, and stands up.   
  
'This guy must be the occupier of this cell, 'Fang thought.   
  
“That’s better,” the guy with mysterious green eyes smirked in approval as he laid his back on the mattress.   
  
“Welcome to hell,” he added.   
  
Fang nodded, though slightly confused. He leans his back on the wall, then sat down to the floor. 

“It’s rare to find someone who could sleep well on their first day of entering hell,” commented the emerald-eyed male.

“I guess I was unconscious for who-knows how many days. I thought I should have been dead by now,” replied Fang.

“You should. Death is a gift. Getting caught and thrown in this hell is the worst luck of your life,” said the male.

“Why?”  
  
He did not reply. They were stuck in awkward silence for minutes, neither of them know what to do nor what to ask.   
  
“So, you’re the new kid.” The boy suddenly voiced, staring an eye at the purple-haired teenager.   
  
Fang nodded.   
  
“You look relaxed since you got here. What’s up with your head?” The boy asked.   
  
Fang touches his forehead. It felt hurt, swollen. There’s dry blood indicating that it has stop bleeding probably hours ago.  
  
“Do you know why- or how you get here?”  
  
Fang shakes his head.   
  
“Was it your fault?”  
  
Again, Fang only shakes his head. Looks like this guy’s trying to interrogate him, which undoubtfully makes him suspicious. He rather not opens his mouth.   
  
The mysterious guy sighs.   
  
“So those bulldogs put you here on purpose. I bet you’re here not because they want something from you, but they want something from someONE..by using you, as a bait.”  
  
The older male’s word finally caught Fang’s interest. He moves closer towards the guy, growing more suspicious.   
  
“What do you mean?” Asked Fang, pretending to sound clueless.   
  
The male squinted. He averted his eyes, examining thoroughly from the boy’s head to toe.   
  
“Who are you,” asked the male. His voice is low, but stern.  
  
Fang took a step back slowly, adding more distance between them.   
  
“What’s your name?” the male demanded.  
  
“..Pang.”  
  
“Pang?”  
  
He nodded. It wasn’t really a lie. Fang knew he is telling half the truth, though.  
  
“Hmm…What about your family? Who’s your father? Tell me. You must have come from an important family.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Why are you being quiet? You don’t wanna tell, huh? Or you just can’t?”  
  
“…”  
  
This time, the brown-haired youth lowered his voice to almost sound like a whisper,   
  
“..Is there any of your relatives involved in the rebellion or something?”  
  
This time Fang pales. He remains quiet for a second before he opens his mouth.   
  
“How do you-”  
  
“How do I know?”

The male laughs, crossing his arms in full pride.

“Don’t act all stupid! There’s always a good reason they throw us here. And that’s one popular reason! Heh.”  
  
Fang knew it. Somehow, he could sense that this guy in front him is no ordinary teenager. He doubted whether this guy is trustworthy. He shifted closer to the teen in green. Ruby eyes fixated seriously on the other’s pair of emerald. He said it low and quiet,  
  
“It’s Kaizo.”  
  
“What?…Oh. Kaizo. So you’re one of his sedition?”

Fang hesitated. After a while, he sighs. Personally, he does need someone to talk about this matter.  
  
“You see…I’m not sure it’s ok to talk to you like this but, the thing is…I’m not just an ordinary subordinate. I’m his brother.”  
  
With that, the other leaped out of his bead and shot an applause. He whistled. Fang quickly jumped on him and slammed his hands on the lad’s mouth.   
  
“Rebel rule: Secrets are secrets!” He warned. Eyes twitching sharply. For a second thought, he felt threatened that he just exposed his identity to a stranger.  
  
“I know, I know,” the guy raise his hands. All he know is that he’s no longer interested to fall asleep.   
  
“Holy smack! He’s legendary. Captain Kaizo. He’s my idol. Wasn’t he that individual who fought a 100 space pirates single-handedly and freed 1000 powerspheres in a day? Heard somewhere that he ran from Enemy 425’s prison after getting caught in a governmental mission. Even my father worship- I mean respected him.”

“Well, I could’nt deny that-”

“This is insane! And you’re his baby-”

  
“Yeah,yeah -thanks,” Fang crossed his arms, certainly unamused of the fact. 

  
“Amazing,” The male added another remark before staring at the other male in silent.

“Ha..I knew you were familiar. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he pats Fang’s shoulder, smiling ever so gently. Fang also smiled back to him.  
  
“Hmm..what’s your name? Which rebellion do you belong?” Asked Fang.   
  
“Call me Sai. It’s enough to know that I have a younger sister.”


End file.
